


A Fine Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Beads, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nero always considered his uncle a pain in the ass, and it was no doubt about it that giving Dante access to the internet would put more emphasis on the 'pain' and the 'ass' and that giving him access at all was a bad idea. The end of the month drew near, a familiar face would soon go on vacation for two weeks into the winter holiday, but Dante wasn't going to let the month end on such a sad notice.The demon hunter was keen on... toying with a subject, to keep with the November spirits and to bring an internet craze into Nero's boring life.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	A Fine Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came out of nowhere. 
> 
> It's currently 9 PM. I am hungry. I am very hungry. I am hangry. Here's a humiliating result of my hangriness that I have humbly gifted to you all. And to all my humble Saitama and Genos fans, the next chapter will arrive... somewhere.

The year had gone rather fast since the event of the broken Qliphoth root. 

A month had already flown, Nero formed a new arm, his father Vergil joined the organisation and the rest of the group grew tired of the lack of demon ass-kicking due to winter hibernation. 

One thing that most certainly didn't change, however, was _Dante._

During the long few weeks that November found itself in that year, it was a year that Nero dreaded right near the end of it. 

It was cold in the DMC Van, parked just outside the _Devil May Cry_ building as the crew settled inside by Dante’s malfunctioning heater. Hanging inside the vehicle, Kyrie had put up the last few bits of red tinsel and tiny Christmas Trees as decoration around the van, spicing up the wintery coldness with early Christmas spirit. 

She whipped her head around, finding her boyfriend sitting on a stool by Nico’s workshop fiddling with one of his reconstructive devil-breakers to wrap around his recently formed human arm. 

“Nero?” She mumbled, her white wool sweater brought up close to her neck slightly muffling the sound of her voice. 

“I-I… H-Huh?” The shock of her voice surprised the male, tensing up at the wake-up call. 

“Nero, you’re spacing out again,” She noticed, walking up to him. “You’ve been going blank for the past month ever since you took down that Qliphoth tree, along with the discovery of your father as well.” 

He clenched his teeth, a feeling running down his body with immense discomfort. 

“Ye-Yeah, I know…” Nero placed his devil breaker on the desk, turning to face the brunette with a scowl. “Lately I’ve been a bit in the dumps, but, there’s nothing really weird going on with me.” 

Kyrie dropped her shoulders, bringing a hand to his cheek watching as Nero’s body shivered from the warmth, a strong but held back heave of oxygen entering his body with a sudden breath. 

“Does this have anything to do with me leaving soon?” 

He looked to the floor, biting his lips, not knowing whether to say it or not. 

“We-Well… I don’t think so. I have trust in my girlfriend. The orphans will be alright with Nico, Trish and Lady.” Nero lifted his head. “You go and have that holiday that you really need. I’ll be fine with the others, and this time, I’ll be keeping watch on Dante AND my father.” 

Kyrie smiled, hugging her boyfriend unexpectedly letting a jolt of shock to run up his spine, the male trying hard to hold back his voice to prevent her from knowing. 

“Thanks, Nero. You’re the best!” 

The slam of a door echoed through the empty cold road where the van parked. Among the noise, a group of footsteps and the ignition rev of two motorbike engines sounded by the stationary vehicle.

_“Kyrie! We’re heading out now! We don’t want to miss your plane!”_

_“I’ve got your stuff, on the way we can drop you off and head to the orphanage!”_

_“Hey, Kyrie! If Nero’s in there, tell ‘im not to mess with my shit, I’ll rip ‘im to shreds!”_

The brunette turned to Nero, chuckling gleefully as her boyfriend found it hard to elicit a genuine reaction but instead forcefully pulling a fake laugh, enough to be convincing. 

“Seems like my cue to go.” She gave him a wave. 

“I’ll be back in two weeks, make sure you check up on the children every once in a while and hope that Trish, Nico and Lady are doing their jobs appropriately.” 

“Wi-Will do!” He unconsciously stuttered. 

“Love you, Nero.” 

Upon her wholehearted confession, Nero stood up, watching her girlfriend exit the van and tread through the winter snow, nearing the two motorbikes occupied by the trio of devil-hunters and mechanic. 

With the sun slowly closing down on the horizon, Nero kept his eyes on their figures, silhouettes slowly becoming smaller and smaller, until they vanished. 

Nero took his chance. 

Sprinting out the van without a mind in the world to close the door, he rushed through the snow-piled pathway towards the Devil May Cry building entrance. 

Busting through the double doors, running across the creaky wooden floorboards and up the flight of stairs to the rooms above, Nero didn’t waste a single moment in racing to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it shut. 

The sensation was growing unbearable. 

His whole body was quivering… shaking… too sensitive and receptive to the smallest of touches that anything he brushed against was driving him close to insanity. 

His clothes felt hot. His blue coat and ripped red sweater that was used in his killings was overheating him. 

The room felt stuffy, humid, unbearably hot despite the dropping temperatures of the cold winter in the city… 

Yet he was tearing off his clothes, thrashing them onto the floor without an ounce of care, only wishing that his body wasn’t so sensitive and hot. 

He only had six hours. 

Six hours and then it would be all over. 

He could do whatever he wanted now.

He laid on his bed in just his shirt and boxers, hands gripping the tight sheets while his lips were pressed close together to hold back his sounds. 

“Shit… Shit… Shit!” Nero cursed under his breath, head pushing into his pillow while his legs shook and trembled from a wave of uncontrollable sensations. 

Without thinking, his hand clasped over his crotch, fingers digging hard and pressing against his skin trying to lessen the thought and feeling travelling down his muscles and bones. 

He kept his mouth shut, his other hand covering his lips threatening to break his own jaw if he let out a single sound or phrase. Behind his saliva-covered fingers, his tongue was forcefully bitten by his teeth, shutting him off from audibly speaking when the moment came to be. 

His hyperventilation was going haywire. Heaving, huffing, and coughing, he’d do anything, even if it meant asphyxiation to make him silent. He wasn't going to lose, and for the next remaining five hours he had left, he was feeling sick and tortured. 

**Nothing was working.**

Nero grabbed at his hair, tugging hard and sinking his nails into his thighs to send a throb of pain to distract him from the feeling. Every shift of his body, the movement of his torso turning, the change of sitting and standing positions, was enough to send a body shock of elation to rush through his blood, making it harder to hold it back. 

Television shows had only caused an hours worth of ignored recorded footage. Video games lead to consistent 'Game Overs' and untouched objectives and items. Hitting his face with a splash of water made him more open to sensitivity on his skin, and even if he didn’t like it, hitting, slapping, biting, clawing and hurting himself made the pleasure even stronger the next time he dared to move a limb. 

It had reached half past. A whole thirty minutes before the end of the day would come and he would win. 

He braced himself on his bed, kneeling as he faced the headboards with a hand to his mouth, teeth biting into his skin as his breaths grew shallower with every hard breath. 

_Fuck…_

_Fuck…_

_I can’t…_

_I can’t take this…_

Nero knew too well that Dante wouldn't come back to the office until the morning after, knowledgeable on demons and their activity during the high moon. Closing his eyes and relaxing his body to try and hold back for an extra thirty minutes more, just when he thought he had the upper hand, he felt a stab. 

A violent plunge of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. 

Nero let out an excruciating moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed forward onto the sheets. His body was shaking, fingers curling to different angles gripping at anything he could as the pleasure kept coming and coming, filling up his insides with intolerable bliss and ecstasy. 

His mind was blank. 

This whole charade was a stupid idea. 

Unaware of what he could have put himself into, he put himself inside a trap. 

Ten minutes was all he had left, and Dante was nowhere to be seen. His father was out with his brother, and yet somehow, somehow… 

The pleasure kept growing stronger. 

“Hah… F-Fuck… Oh m-my fucking go-god…” Nero stuttered, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white, saliva pooling onto the pillow covers as his ass was kept up, exposed to the cold atmosphere. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold it back any longer: The penetration inside of his abdomen, the repetitive rubbing and vibrating feelings tossing and turning all over his body as his blood worked tirelessly trying to gain oxygen. Everything was driving him mad and he was sure he had forgotten his own name. 

Until his door opened. 

The sound of footsteps crept into the humid, sweat-stench room. The wooden floor of his bedroom creaked under the weight of the entering figure. Nero could feel a set of eyes digging and gazing straight in his direction, a sense of hunger and lust hidden behind an aura of intimidation. 

Closing the door behind them, Nero could hear a snicker, before the footsteps grew louder and louder until they reached the foot of his bed, out of his pillowed vision. 

“Goodness, Nero… You’re a fucking mess.” 

The sentence triggered a throb of pain to jab at his ribs. 

“Yo-You fu-fucking asshole…” Nero harshly spat through pain and pleasure. “You kn-know you did this…” 

“Hey! I thought this would be a pretty entertaining thing to do during the month seeing its nearing winter soon.” They raised their hands in defence. “A month without killing shit and getting blood on my clothes was a thing not to waste so I used it on something neat.” 

“Li-Like tortu-turing me?!” The quivering male attempted to lift up his aching and painful body from the bed, only to end in defeat. “You… You’ve got t-to be fucking j-joking,” 

_“—Dante.” ___

__The old man took at it and let out a laugh, climbing onto the bed and letting his rough hands place themselves on Nero’s thighs, giving him a sudden tug and turn._ _

__Groaning and huffing from the lack of breath, Nero laid on the mattress, back pressed against the heated sheets with his face now visible and directly in view with Dante’s vision._ _

__He hated how he could see it._ _

__The way he looks at him._ _

__The pair of blue eyes piercing his skin and toying with his chest knowing well enough that Nero couldn’t make it._ _

__He let out all those messages with a grim smile on his face, hands still clutched and placed right underneath Nero’s thighs._ _

__“I hope you realise you only have six minutes left ‘till midnight, Nero.”_ _

__Nero bit his lips hard, a high mewl extracted from his actions as he twitched and shook his head in disobedience._ _

__“This wh-whole thing is st-stupid!”_ _

__“Hmm? This whole shenanigans people on the Internet call, ‘No Nut November’?” Dante let his thumb caress the underside of Nero’s thigh, sending a roaring moan to come out from the sensitivity. “Don’t make me laugh,”_ _

__“I was just trying to stay occupied.”_ _

__“’Oc-Occupied’ my ass—Ngh!”_ _

__Dante grabbed at the hem of Nero’s shirt, pulling it up, exposing his flushed pink and pale skin along with his perked nipples._ _

__With his other hand, the older male ripped at Nero’s boxers, tearing the fabric apart, leaving the male below to shiver and grab at the pillow from the intense wave of cold brushing against his rock hard erection, and pulsating asshole._ _

__There were only a few minutes left. He was sure he could make it._ _

__“Glad that you didn't take these off, Nero. Didn't think you'd listen to me during this entire month." Dante scoffed, sitting between Nero’s thighs as his calloused hands pointed at the vibrating beads taped and attached to Nero’s cock, his shaft coated in an overload of precum._ _

__A single finger pushed against his throbbing dick, long and hard, twitching uncontrollably from the overflow of emotions and ecstasy as Dante’s stray digit let a loud scream to erupt from Nero’s chest._ _

__**Five…** _ _

__“Fuck… That sensitive, huh?”_ _

__Nero trembled, fingers gripping at whatever they could as his chest painfully ached, his voice hurt to use._ _

__“D-Dante… P-Please… St-Stop…” Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the stimulation, “I-I-I… c-can’t—”_ _

__“Stop? But the fun just got started!” Dante’s voice beamed with joy and overexcitement, his eyes often diverting to the digital clock that sat on Nero’s bedside table._ _

__Without a bit of hesitation, Dante gave the tip of Nero’s cock a strong and harsh rub of his thumb, the younger male below lifting and arching his back from the abundance of mayhem and insanity running through his head as he shouted through cracked vocals._ _

__“Fuck! F-Fuck! D-Dante, p-please—!”_ _

__**Four…** _ _

__“We haven't finished, Nero.”_ _

__Smirking with a hint of mischief, Dante leaned forward, moving his body slightly back to help him reach Nero’s cock comfortably as he let his lips draw closer to his tip._ _

__“Don’t tell me you’re close to cumming.”_ _

__Nero couldn’t help but huff loudly, chest rising and falling without a break as his arms reached for his face, trying to stop him from reacting, even if it did nothing. Moan after moan, his whole body was disobeying his commands and Dante was in control._ _

__Feeling the hot breath coming from his uncle, Nero's dick throbbed and bounced with anticipation, the beads vibrating against his skin making the sensation double twice as much once he felt a fiery hot tongue curl against his head._ _

__Nero was close to falling apart. A loud moan mixed in with cries of pleasure and pain felt powerful enough to move the building._ _

__“Shit—Holy shit! D-Dante!”_ _

__**Three…** _ _

__“I hope you know what’s in store for you when you don't make it to the end, right?”_ _

___Oh, Nero knew._ _ _

___He fucking knew._ _ _

__“Dante… Dante… F-Fuck, fuck, please—” Nero was visibly and verbally lost in bliss and sensual satisfaction._ _

__“Hmm? Where did the composed and angry nephew go?” Dante placed a kiss on the tip of Nero’s dick, leaving him dripping with a smirk._ _

__Letting his fingers drag down the long length and hardness of his erection, he let it fall and make it’s way below Nero’s cock, slowly reaching down towards the clenching and pink hole shoved with a vibrating butt plug and anal beads inside._ _

__“You can make it,” Dante’s fingers latched onto the disk end of the full vibration powered plug. “I’m sure you can.”_ _

__With a strong and merciless tug, Dante pulled the plug out of Nero’s hole, the male ripping through the air with another piercing scream as he cursed loudly without a second thought, the rush of pleasure coursing through his blood._ _

__**Two…** _ _

__“Fuck! Holy fuck! Dante… Please!”_ _

__Nero lifted up his head, the mess of a nephew Dante made as he joined eye contact with his uncle, tears burning into his skin, saliva dripping down his chin, fingers dotted with teeth marks and hands splattered with blood from biting down onto his thumbs violently._ _

__“D-Dante, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum—!”_ _

__“Think what might happen to you, Nero…”_ _

__Nero couldn't think._ _

__He didn't care if he didn't think._ _

__He couldn't take much anymore._ _

___He wanted to cum._ _ _

__Ripping off the tape from the vibrating beads, a flush of relief left his cock for a second, only for Dante’s hand to add more pleasure to the sensitivity with a deadly grip at his base._ _

__With his other hand letting a finger latch onto the ring poking out of his ass that attached to the beads, Dante smiled._ _

__A strong tug and stroke of Nero’s dick sent a forceful thrust from the boy, a melodic erotic cry echoing into the building._ _

__**One…** _ _

__“St-Stop… I’m go-gonna…cum—”_ _

__“Excellent. Cum for me then.”_ _

__Without any moment lost or a second wasted, Dante pulled at the beads, watching as each individual sized orb thrust out one by one on a string as Nero’s body trembled hard._ _

__**Zero…** _ _

__Nero sucked in a long and hard struggling breath as his orgasm came in a silent scream. His body shook the mattress; arms, legs, muscles, head, limbs all alike struggling to function as a stream of white cum spurted from his tip._ _

__The cum kept on pouring, a long line of white fluid dripping and shooting onto the male’s chest and abdomen, pooling in curves and crevices of his body muscles while Nero held an expressionless face feeling his body take all the sensitivity in his nerves and skin._ _

__His vision went white. Eyes glued to the ceiling, body shaking from oversensitivity and overstimulation, Nero couldn’t take any more touches or sensitive pleasure on his body fearing that he might not stop being engulfed in wonderful sexual pleasure._ _

__“Nero.”_ _

__He didn't want to look at him._ _

__“Congratulations.”_ _

___Huh?_ _ _

__“It’s still 11:59 PM.”_ _

___No._ _ _

___No…_ _ _

__“I hope you understand what that means, Nero. So I’m not planning on holding back since you agreed to this.”_ _

__He heard the sound of unbuckling and clothes being pulled off._ _

__**_“You failed, Nero. You only listen to me, now.”_ ** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://cruel-oath-faith.tumblr.com)


End file.
